Lágrimas del olvido
by hino-senpai
Summary: La historia gira alrededor de Tsuki Kabo,una adolescente normal, que un día empieza a ver Shinigamis
1. Vida normal

Este fue mi primer fic de Bleach, espero que os guste; aquí os dejo la promo: watch?v=DSTlTC_WRMw

Disfrutar y no os olvidéis de comentar.

**_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sola la Familia Kabo_**

Originalmente publicado en el 21/08/08

* * *

Era un día soleado en Karakura, una joven de larga melena negra, y ondulada, salía del instituto Karakura. Se dirigía a su casa, una de dos plantas, y un pequeño jardín. Entro, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina, donde había una nota en la nevera:

"_Tsuki he ido a comprar, tienes la comida en la mesa, por favor llévale la bolsa que hay a en la puerta a la señora Hashi-in, besos mamá"_

-Ahff, menuda vida- dijo ella, enojada

Ella se puso a comer, al acabar fregó los platos y se fue a leer manga

-Espero que el tomo de hoy sea interesante- dijo ella con una galleta en la boca

-"_Hola telespectadores, hoy les traemos un super kit de vuestro manga favorito, de edición limitada, con cuatro fantásticos accesorios para la cocina, y un…._

Tsuki apagó el televisor, le aburría todo aquello

-Que anuncio más ridículo- pensó, se concentró en leer el libro de manga

Cuando acabó de leerlo, se fue a llevarle la bolsa a casa de la señora Hashi-in. Llegó ala casa, tocó el timbre y una anciana le abrió la puerta

-Tsuki-chan, cuanto has crecido- dijo ella

-Si, vengo a traerle esto departe de mi madre

-Oh, gracias querida, eres muy considerada, Seguramente ya tengas novio ¿verdad?- pregunto la señora Hoshi-in

-Pues no, no me interesa- contesto ella sin mucho interés

-Ya pronto lo ara, no te preocupes, además tú eres una jovencita muy hermosa, tienes una piel blanca, un cabello largo y unos hermosos ojos negros- dijo ella

-Gracias- dijo Tsuki un poco sonrojada

-Pero, vamos pasa- le indico la anciana

-Bueno, debo irme, tengo que estudiar- dijo despidiéndose

-Pues vete, querida, los estudios son muy importantes, adiós

Tsuki se fue a su casa, pero, en otro lugar se acababa de abrirse una puerta Senkei, de la que salieron dos shinigamis

-Recuerda, que lo importante es que ningún humano nos vea- dijo uno de ellos

-Si, capitán- dijo el otro

Ella se dirigía a su casa, por una de las calles secundarias, pero por esa misma estaban los shinigamis

-¿Cree que nos podrá ver capitán?- dijo uno de ellos

-No lo se, esperemos- dijo el otro

Tsuki iba caminando tranquilamente, cuando alguien la abrazó, esta se sobresalto

-Parece que te he asustado, Tsuki-hime

-Iru, la próxima vez saluda

-Que raro que tú estés por ahí, o tal vez tengas novio, y no me lo as contado

-No alucines, ¿yo con novio?

-También tienes razón

-Yo me voy a casa, tengo que hacer los deberes

-Vale, te acompaño

Las dos se fueron caminando y charlando como dos buenas amigas, que eran, llegaron a casa de Tsuki

-Te veo mañana en el colegio, Tsuki-hime

-Adios, Iru

Ella abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró, dejó los zapatos al lado de los de su madre, que ya había llegado y se dirigió al salón

-Ya he vuelto- dijo

-Que bien, ven siéntate- Tsuki se sentó a su lado, mientras su madre le colocaba una lazo añil-violáceo en el pelo

-Bien, te queda perfecto

-Gracias mamá

-¿Le llevaste la bolsa la señora Hoshi-in?- preguntó su madre

-Si, acabo de volver de allí- respondió ella

-Muchas gracias, me as ahorrado un viaje- dijo ella irónica- Je, je je

-No le veo la gracia-dijo enfadada- además me estuvo preguntando si tenía novio

-No seas tan mala, solo es curiosa

-Solo curiosa, yo diría muy curiosa

-No exageres

-Ahff, estaré en mi cuarto-dijo levantándose

-No estudies demasiado

-Voy a relajarme, durante un rato

Ella se fue, subió las escaleras y se metió en su habitación, se dirigió a su ventana y miró por ella. Pasó un rato hasta que vio a dos personas vestidas con kimonos negros, inspirados en la antigua Japón, llevaban cada uno, una katana, unas sandalias, que parecían ser de mimbre o algo similar, uno de ellos llevaba una haori sin mangas, con un número en su espalda, que ella no logro ver.


	2. La voz y los Shinigamis

_**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen si no que son de Titi Kubo-sama. Solo son míos la familia Kabo.**_

A partir de aquí narrará Tsuki

En ese momento aquellas extrañas personas, vestidas con Kimonos negros y kahamas, desaparecieron si dejar rastro, me quedé tan asombrada, que hasta tuve que agarrarme al alféizar ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué eran? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, decidí tumbarme en la cama, y respirar tranquilamente. Lo último que recuerdo es, el techo blanco de mi habitación

Abrí los ojos, me sentía ligera como una pluma, ya no vestía mi ropa, si no un Yukata blanco con adornos de gotas, en azul claro y plateado. Sentía el suelo extraño bajo mis desnudos pies, miré hacia abajo, y lo que vi me dejo sin respiración… ¿Estaba caminando sobre el agua? Aquello no podía estar pasando, no era lógico.

En ese instante, un extraño ruido cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?- dije con serenidad, y un leve temblor, casi imperceptible

Pasó el tiempo, pero ningún sonido llegó a mis oídos

-¿Por qué no puedo oírte?- pregunté

- Aun no estas preparada para poder escucharme, pero, si quieres respuestas pregúntales a los shinigamis – oí una voz, aunque no sabía de donde provenía

-¿Shinigamis? ¿Qué es eso?- dije cada vez más confusa, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

- Las personas con kimonos negros que viste

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunté al aire

-…………………- no pude oír lo que dijo

Entonces se abrió un agujero a mis pies, caí por el y cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama y cubierta de sudor. Decidí tomarme una ducha, sentía la piel demasiado caliente.

Llegué al baño, me desnudé con prisas, y me metí en la ducha, abrí la llave que era de un color platino, y dejé que el agua mojara mi piel nívea. Cuando acabé, me vestí con: unos pantalones vaqueros, un suéter azul marino y un abrigo largo negro, no me puse el lazo, si no que lo guardé en el bolsillo.

Baje a la cocina y me preparé el desayuno, lo comí a toda velocidad. Deje el cuenco en el fregadero y salí de casa, no tenía ni idea de donde podían estar los shinigamis, pero, los buscaría igualmente.

Busque en los alrededores del instituto, en el centro, en el parque de Karakura, cerca del hospital y de la clínica Kurosaki. Cansada me dirigí a las afueras, cuando empezó a llover, en pocos minutos ya me había empapado.

- Esto no puede estar pasando - maldecí

Llegué al bosque más alejado de Karakura y allí estaban los dos shinigamis, me sorprendió al verlos, pero no me importó.

- ¡Por fin os he encontrado, shinigamis!- dije con todo el coraje que pude, acercándome hasta donde se encontraban.

Ellos se sorprendieron, de que alguien los pudiera ver, giraron para verme, estaba agotada y sin aliento

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto uno de ellos

- Di mejor ¿Quiénes sois y por que soy la única que os ve?- dije muy cabreada

-Ahff, ¿Qué hacemos capián?- dijo el shinigami, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser su superior

-Hay una cueva cerca de aquí, nos refugiaremos allí. Síguenos- dijo el shinigami dirigiéndose a mi

Los seguí, aunque deje distancia entre ellos y yo, me aterroricé cuando ví sus katanas

-No pueden acerté daño- dijo el que tenía una haori- solo pueden dañar a hollows y espíritus- siguió

-¿Ho...hollows?- no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando

-Capitán, estamos perdiendo el tiempo- dijo el otro, parecía muy molesto- además, tenemos que buscar a Ichigo y Rukia

Esos nombres me sonaban, van en la clase de al lado, ¿Qué querían esos shinigamis de uno humanos?

- Viven en la clínica Kurosaki- dije uno de ellos giro hacia mi, me miro sorprendido

-¿Los conoces?- me pregunto

-De vista- dije- ¿Me contestaréis a unas preguntas?

-Puede- dijo el mismo

-¿Quiénes sois y como os llamáis?- dije, hacia tiempo que quería saberlo

-Yo soy Renji Abarai, teniente de la 6ª división- aja el pelirrojo es Renji

-Byakuya Kuchiki, capitán de la 6ª división- dijo el moreno, que se había mantenido callado

-¿Y tú?- dijo Renji

-Tsuki Kabo- dije- ¿Por que os puedo ver?- pregunte

-Por que tu energía espiritual es muy elevada- dijo Byakuya

Renji me contó que eran los shingamis, la sociedad de almas, el gottei 13 y algunas cosas más

-Y si tenéis un alto rango dentro del gottei 13, ¿Qué hacéis en Karakura?

-Para investigar las apariciones de Menos Grandes- dijo Byakuya

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mi chica- dijo Renji, parecía haberse cansado de todo el interrogatorio- ¿Cómo sabías que éramos shinigamis?

-Os sonara ridículo, pero me lo dijo una voz en un sueño

-¿Un sueño?- pregunto Byakuya, parecía que hubiera despertado su curiosidad

-Si, no podía oír todo lo que dijo, pero me dijo que os buscará- les conté

En ese momento unas extrañas figuras, realmente enormes, y cubiertas por capas negras aparecieron de la nada. Me quedé petrificada, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, hasta que sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y ver pasar los árboles a una velocidad alarmante.

_**Espero que os guste, por ahora tengo escritos 9 capítulos. Dejar coments. Sayo**_


	3. Los Menos

_**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen si no que son de Titi Kubo-sama. Solo son míos la familia Kabo.**_

_**Tuki POV**_

* * *

Vi pasar una masa roja delante de mi, para unos instantes después, estar sentada en el suelo y a mí lado el capitán Byakuya. Me sentía mareada ¿Qué había pasado? Levante la mirada y me encontré a treinta metros de Renji.

-Aléjate Renji, va ha hacer un zero- dijo Byakuya, mientras ponía su mano en la empuñadura

-Si- obedeció, se alejo y en pocos segundos se encontraba, a nuestro lado

Byakuya, desapareció y cuando me di cuenta se encontraba, en el cielo

- Espera, ¿y que ocurre con el capitán?- pregunte algo preocupada

-Mira- me dijo el pelirrojo

Dirigí mi vista a donde estaba Byakuya, tenía su katana desenvainada

-Despedaza Senbonzakura- dijo

La hoja se esparció en un motón de sakuras y acabaron con el Menos

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte algo atónita

-A eso se le llama shikai- dio Renji

Pero, en ese momento aparecieron, un montón de menos grandes

-Quédate aquí, Kabo, voy a ayudar al capitán- dijo Renji, desapareció, cuando lo situé, ya estaba atacando a los menos

- Ruge Zabimaru- dijo Renji

Su katana cambió, se podía dilatar y contraer, suponí que ese era su shikai, cuando terminaron se dirigieron a donde estaba yo

-Renji, vamos a la tienda de Urahara- dijo Byakuya, aunque habían acabado le luchar, ninguno de los dos estaban cansados

-Capitán, ¿Qué hacemos con la humana?- dijo Renji

-La llevaremos con nosotros, vamos, si utilizamos el shumpo llegaremos antes- dijo, pero se dio cuenta que yo no sabía shumpo

-¿Y que vamos andando? Ella no sabe ni que es el shumpo- dijo Renji

-Tú la llevaras- dijo Byakuya, sin mostrar emoción en su rostro

No entendí por que dijo eso, pero Reji se acerco y me puso a su espalda

-Agárrate- dijo, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el cielo

Hundí mi cara en la espalda de Renji, me maree, aun más de lo que ya estaba, tenía la cabeza dando vueltas y veía mini-menos por todas partes

-Cierra los ojos o te marearas más- dijo el

Llegamos, por alguna razón la tienda me sonaba, pero yo no la recordaba, entramos en la tienda y había un señor con un gorro, a rayas blancas y verdes

-¿Estas bien?- me dijo Renji bajándome con cuidado

-No, veo menos por todas partes- le respondí

-Urahara-san- dijo un hombre con gafas negras y pelo negro- Llevare a Tsuki-chan, necesita dormir

-No esta acostumbrada al shumpo- dijo el señor del sombrero raro- Tessai llévatela

El hombre que al parecer se llamaba Tessai me cogió en brazos y me llevo a una habitación, allí había dos niños, uno pelirrojo y una niña con coletas.

Tessai me dejo en una cama y se fue, la niña de coletas me puso unos paños en la frente, poco a poco fue desapareciendo el mareo y al final me quede dormida

Otra vez me encontraba e caminando sobre el lago, con la luna iluminándolo. Lleva aquel kimono de shinigami blanco, volvía a oír aquella voz, pero esta vez, solo era un susurro, seguía caminando, era extraño, pero no me mojaba, sentí una brisa.

Apareció ante mí una mujer, su piel era aun más clara que la mía, tenía unos ojos aguamarinas, su pelo era plateado y muy largo y le caían lágrimas de los ojos. Me miró, parecía que sabía lo que estaba pensando, era aquella voz la que me había mandado a buscar a los shinigamis, ¿pero que respuestas obtuve?

-No as obtenido las respuestas que querías- dijo ella, con una mira triste y nostálgica

-¿Por…qué…?-dije, pero no pude continuar

-¿Por qué lloro?- dijo cortándome- No tengo respuesta a eso, pero yo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Te gustaría tener una zampakuto?

-¿Una zampakuto?- repetí asombrada- ¿Cómo la de Renji o el capitán Byakuya?

-Si, pero necesitas saber quien eres y porque tienes tanto poder- dijo- Esas respuestas solo la hallaras en dos sitos

-¿En cuales?- prenguté, quería saberlo, necesitaba saber por que

-Debes ir a la Sociedad de Almas y preguntar por la familia Tokugawa- dijo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunté, estaba hablando con una mujer de mis sueños, y no sabía su nombre, era un poco absurdo pero tampoco sabía nada de ella

-Mi nombre es….

* * *

**_Me gustaría que más gente los leyera, pero que se le va ha hacer_**


	4. Un recuerdo, olvidado

_**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen si no que son de Titi Kubo-sama. Solo son míos la familia Kabo.**_

_**Tuki POV**_

* * *

Vi pasar una masa roja delante de mi, para unos instantes después, estar sentada en el suelo y a mí lado el capitán Byakuya. Me sentía mareada ¿Qué había pasado? Levante la mirada y me encontré a treinta metros de Renji.

-Aléjate Renji, va ha hacer un zero- dijo Byakuya, mientras ponía su mano en la empuñadura

-Si- obedeció, se alejo y en pocos segundos se encontraba, a nuestro lado

Byakuya, desapareció y cuando me di cuenta se encontraba, en el cielo

- Espera, ¿y que ocurre con el capitán?- pregunte algo preocupada

-Mira- me dijo el pelirrojo

Dirigí mi vista a donde estaba Byakuya, tenía su katana desenvainada

-Despedaza Senbonzakura- dijo

La hoja se esparció en un motón de sakuras y acabaron con el Menos

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte algo atónita

-A eso se le llama shikai- dio Renji

Pero, en ese momento aparecieron, un montón de menos grandes

-Quédate aquí, Kabo, voy a ayudar al capitán- dijo Renji, desapareció, cuando lo situé, ya estaba atacando a los menos

- Ruge Zabimaru- dijo Renji

Su katana cambió, se podía dilatar y contraer, suponí que ese era su shikai, cuando terminaron se dirigieron a donde estaba yo

-Renji, vamos a la tienda de Urahara- dijo Byakuya, aunque habían acabado le luchar, ninguno de los dos estaban cansados

-Capitán, ¿Qué hacemos con la humana?- dijo Renji

-La llevaremos con nosotros, vamos, si utilizamos el shumpo llegaremos antes- dijo, pero se dio cuenta que yo no sabía shumpo

-¿Y que vamos andando? Ella no sabe ni que es el shumpo- dijo Renji

-Tú la llevaras- dijo Byakuya, sin mostrar emoción en su rostro

No entendí por que dijo eso, pero Reji se acerco y me puso a su espalda

-Agárrate- dijo, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el cielo

Hundí mi cara en la espalda de Renji, me maree, aun más de lo que ya estaba, tenía la cabeza dando vueltas y veía mini-menos por todas partes

-Cierra los ojos o te marearas más- dijo el

Llegamos, por alguna razón la tienda me sonaba, pero yo no la recordaba, entramos en la tienda y había un señor con un gorro, a rayas blancas y verdes

-¿Estas bien?- me dijo Renji bajándome con cuidado

-No, veo menos por todas partes- le respondí

-Urahara-san- dijo un hombre con gafas negras y pelo negro- Llevare a Tsuki-chan, necesita dormir

-No esta acostumbrada al shumpo- dijo el señor del sombrero raro- Tessai llévatela

El hombre que al parecer se llamaba Tessai me cogió en brazos y me llevo a una habitación, allí había dos niños, uno pelirrojo y una niña con coletas.

Tessai me dejo en una cama y se fue, la niña de coletas me puso unos paños en la frente, poco a poco fue desapareciendo el mareo y al final me quede dormida

Otra vez me encontraba e caminando sobre el lago, con la luna iluminándolo. Lleva aquel kimono de shinigami blanco, volvía a oír aquella voz, pero esta vez, solo era un susurro, seguía caminando, era extraño, pero no me mojaba, sentí una brisa.

Apareció ante mí una mujer, su piel era aun más clara que la mía, tenía unos ojos aguamarinas, su pelo era plateado y muy largo y le caían lágrimas de los ojos. Me miró, parecía que sabía lo que estaba pensando, era aquella voz la que me había mandado a buscar a los shinigamis, ¿pero que respuestas obtuve?

-No as obtenido las respuestas que querías- dijo ella, con una mira triste y nostálgica

-¿Por…qué…?-dije, pero no pude continuar

-¿Por qué lloro?- dijo cortándome- No tengo respuesta a eso, pero yo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Te gustaría tener una zampakuto?

-¿Una zampakuto?- repetí asombrada- ¿Cómo la de Renji o el capitán Byakuya?

-Si, pero necesitas saber quien eres y porque tienes tanto poder- dijo- Esas respuestas solo la hallaras en dos sitos

-¿En cuales?- prenguté, quería saberlo, necesitaba saber por que

-Debes ir a la Sociedad de Almas y preguntar por la familia Tokugawa- dijo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunté, estaba hablando con una mujer de mis sueños, y no sabía su nombre, era un poco absurdo pero tampoco sabía nada de ella

-Mi nombre es….

* * *

**_Me gustaría que más gente los leyera, pero que se le va ha hacer_**


	5. Lágrimas del olvido

_**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen si no que son de Titi Kubo-sama. Solo son míos la familia Kabo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, Byakuya y Urahara estaban hablando y Renji…estaba aburrido.

-Lo de los menos no es normal- dijo Byakuya estaba más serio de lo común

-Lo se, pero no hay ninguna explicación. Bueno, hay una- dijo con tono muy serio- Que halla a actividad en Hueco Mudo

-Eso es imposible- dijo Renji- Aizen fue derrotado…- Renji se calló, cuando escucharon el sonido de la campanilla de la entada

Entro una mujer, con el cabello castaño y los ojos negros

-Buenas Kabo-san- dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Kisuke- dijo la mujer

-¿A que tu viene tu visita?- dijo aun sonriente

-Venía a preguntarte si as visto a Tsuki, hoy no fue a clases- dijo preocupada.- y no esta en casa

-Se me olvido decirte que esta en parque de atracciones, con Jinta y Urdu- dijo Kisuke

-Entonces ya me quedo más tranquila- dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta para irse

-Espera Kabo-san, necesito hablar contigo, sobre Tuki-chan- dijo, esta vez muy serio

-Su poder espiritual sigue aumentando, ¿verdad?- dijo ella

-Así es, pronto desarrollará una zampakuto- dijo, estaba serio

-Ella es como él…- un pudo continuar, se le requebró la voz- No tubo otr remedio que quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas

-Dado su posición no puede venir al Mundo Humano, Daisuke-san, es un gran shinigami- dijo Urahara

Kabo-san se despidió y se fue, Byakuya y Renji no se enteraron de nada de lo quue hablaron

-¿Quién es Daisuke?- preguntó Renji

-Daisuke Tokowagua, es un shinigami y el padre de Tsuki-chan – dijo Urahara

-Pertenece a la alta aristocracia- dijo Byakuya

-Entonces Kabo es... ¿shinigami?- dijo Renji de forma auto convincente

-Así es Abarai

-Eso explica su alto poder espiritual- dijo Byakuya

En la otra habitación, Tsuki despertó, tenía en la mano una zampakuto, con el mango plateado, la mujer le había dicho que tenía que ir a la Sociedad de Almas, a buscar a la familia Tokowagua

Se levanto cogió su katana y se fue por la ventana, empezó a correr por una calle secundaria, no sabía como ir a la Sociedad de Almas, pero eso no le impediría buscarla.

Choco contra tres señores, que iban caminando sin preocupaciones

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo uno de ellos

-Si, lo siento, no miraba por donde iba- dijo ella

-No pensé que los humanos podrían tener zampakuto- dijo otro

-Señor, esto es una katana- dijo esta empezando a asustarse

-No nos tengas miedo, somos shinigamis, ¿podemos ayudarte?- dijo el primero

-Si, quiero encontrar una forma de llegar a la Sociedad de Almas- dijo

-Te llevaremos, por favor abrir garganta- dijo el mismo- la garganta es la puerta por donde se va a la Sociedad de Almas- dijo dirigiéndose a ella

-Adelante- dijo el que se había mantenido callado

Los cuatro entraron dentro y la garganta se cerró, nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Urahara, Tessai fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Tsuki, entro y al o verla se dirigió a donde estaba Kisuke

-¿Qué ocurre Tessai?- dijo Kisuke

-Es Tsuki-san…no esta- dijo

-¿A que te refieres con que no esta?- preguntó Byakuya

-Fui a ver como se encontraba pero no estaba- dijo

-Debemos rastrear su energía espiritual- dijo Byakuya

Renji y Byakuya la rastrearon, hasta que legaron a una calle donde desparecía la energía


End file.
